His Paine,Her Valentine
by QueenofSpades24
Summary: Sorry folks,I had to delete the other,but I had to revise some things and so here's the new one. Paine is looking for some new adventures after the Gullwings,will she find more than she bargained for? T for cursing. VincentxPaine OCxOC
1. Departure

**His Paine, Her Valentine**

"**B-but you can't leave Paine!" cried Rikku, watching helplessly as Paine packed up her belongings.**

"**Paine…" **

**After double checking her items, she turned and looked at the Gullwings crew. All of them so sad, Shinra crying with Rikku and Yuna like it was the end of the world, Buddy just sighing and shaking his head, and Brother trying to hold his composure, but it was impossible for him as he couldn't help the sniveling and choked cries.**

**She sighed heavily as she stepped onto the teleporter and waved to them as she was enveloped in a bright blue light. They didn't even notice the small tear that made its way down her cheek.**


	2. Silly Nico

Wel Heeeeeeeeelllllllllllloooooooooooo again. Here's the second chapter. Now just for precautions so no one gets comfused, Nico is an Al Bhed. Now she can understand English, but cannot speak it well since she is still learning.

**Diclaimer:**

I own nothing here but this story and Nico.

**Author's Note:**

Just so you know, since Nico is Al Bhed, the English translation in italics for her and for Paine the Al Bhed is in italics.

* * *

**Ch.2: Silly Nico

* * *

**

**She started to laugh as she saw my face, which I guess looked ridiculous.**

**She started to laugh as she saw my face, which I guess looked ridiculous. I put away my sword and went over to her calmly, crossing my arms as usual then gave her a good couple of whacks to the head.**

**"Uf uf uf! Fryd oui tu dryd vun?!"**

_"Ow ow ow! What you do that for?!"_

"**Because, you're still an idiot Nico." **

**"Ur lusa uh, ayca ib. E fyc uhmo zugeh ynuiht fedr oui…uf…hu haat du kad syt."**

_"Oh come on, ease up. I was only jokin around with you…ow... no need to get mad."_

"**Jokin' around? Nico, you know I'm not one to mess with, especially when it comes to my belongings and I don't even know this place well yet and you decide to play around; jump me in the middle of the street then take my stuff and run me around this place…and you think I'm not gonna be mad? To hell with that Nico, I'm not mad I'm pissed!"**

**A vein in my forehead popped out as I finished my rant at a now cringing Nico. I knew I had gone overboard a bit, but I was pissed, I still had my other dresspheres and clothes, but being in my usual warrior attire, my sword was important. After a few moments and tense silence I looked down at Nico. She was an odd kid and even odder looking; she had cat ears and tail.**

**Being from Spira, this was a bit unusual since the only other species in Spira that could walk and talk, but were feline-like was the Ronso, but Nico looked nothing like one. The more I actually looked at her I started to see that her ears and tail looked like that of the fiend Coeurl. Her ears were exactly like a Coeurl's except with the blue feather looking ends on them and same goes for her tail, but she didn't have the powers of them. The thing that I found strange about her was that how she could look like this being part human and part fiend, I was always curious about it since they day we met her.**

**

* * *

**_I, Yuna, and Rikku were in the Bikanel Desert doing our usual digging for old machina pieces when we got a transmission of some weird happenings at the Oasis._

"_What do you guys think it could be?" Yuna asked as we traveled on the land helicopter._

"_Maybe it's some really awesome treasure or old rare machina piece!" Rikku blurted out in her childish banter._

_I said nothing since I was debating it myself in my head. Was it treasure, a sphere, machina, or a fiend? We wouldn't know until we got there._

_Arriving at the Oasis, we looked around for a while until I yelled out to them._

"_I found something over!"_

_As Rikku and Yuna hurried over they were taken aback at what was before them. Rikku let out a little yelp covering her mouth with both hands and Yuna gasped._

_It was a girl._

**Coming out of my trance of thought I noticed that we had been in the same spot for only who knows how long. I looked down at Nico who was still cringing from my outburst. I sighed heavily and spoke to her in Al Bhed to show her that I meant no harm, for now.**

_"Yna fa kuhhy ced rana ymm tyo un yna oui kuhhy dyga sa du drec nyhlr?"_

"**Are we gonna sit here all day or are you gonna take me to this ranch?"**

* * *

**From here on out the story will be switching between Paine and Nico's POV's.**


	3. Off to Edge

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing except Nico.

**Ch.3: Off to Edge**

* * *

**--Nico's POV--**

**Still cringing from Paine yelling at me, I slowly looked up to her as she spoke.**

"**Are we gonna sit here all day or are you gonna take me to this ranch?"**

**I only nodded at her as I got up and brushed myself off and led her out farther from the city, No words were exchanged between us during our walk, mainly because I thought if I said something to her, she'd yell again and because she still had her arms crossed which meant she was ticked.**

**It's not that I was afraid of Paine; it was that I was absolutely terrified of her! Her appearance didn't bother me, I think the way she dresses is awesome and her attitude towards most people was enigmatic and sarcastic, but funny. **

**It was just her temper and how fast she gets mad that put fear in me…especially with those eyes of hers…looking right into them was so bone-chilling that it made the hair on my neck and tail stand on end.**

**After about ten or fifteen minutes we reached the Chocobo ranch. I gave a sigh of relief seeing that none of the Chocobos had been taken while I was away and that my boss was nowhere to be seen, otherwise I would've gotten another boring lecture about responsibility and probably cleaning duty...gross on soo many levels.**

**"Rana fa yna! Lucsu Lahouh'c pacd Lrulupu Nyhlr eh dra ledo!"**

_"Here we are! Cosmo Canyon's best Chocobo Ranch in the city!"_** I said with my usual grin and arms wide open.**

"**Not too shabby, but it looks like it could use some work though."**

**I lowered my ears at Paine's remark on how poor the place looked, but I couldn't really blame her all that much. The place was clean, but not wonderful as I had made it seem. I shook it off and gave her a confident look.**

**"Famm, ed'c so zup yht E mega ed, cu drana."**

_"Well, it's my job and I like it, so there."_ **I said sticking my tongue out at her.**

**--Paine's POV--**

**I smirked as Nico pepped up and made her childish act towards me. Even though she was practically retarded in more ways than one, she had spunk. I shook my head at her and relaxed some letting my arms go back to my sides.**

"**Well, now that I'm here I'm gonna need a place to stay and all that. You got a place around here?"**

**Her ears twitched as she let the question sink in. She nodded again and began to lead me away from the ranch. Not long after leaving the ranch we ended back in the city and in a not too bad looking area.**

**The house we stopped at wasn't really big, but it had a yard big enough for myself to do some training every now and then and let Flurry fly around a bit. Inside, there was the living room with a couch, small coffee table, a dining table not far away in front of the kitchen, a medium-sized TV on the wall in front of the couch.**

**I looked around a bit to soak in my surroundings and put my bag down.**

"**Nice place you have here seems that ranch pays you pretty well."**

**"Oay ed'c ymnekrd E kiacc, ed'c ramm kaddehk du fung cehla ed'c cu vyn ehdu dra ledo yht dra nyhlr ec fyo uidceta, pid E fuh'd pa rana vun muhk druikr."**

_"Yea it's alright I guess, its hell getting to work since it's so far into the city and the ranch is way outside, but I won't be here for long though."_

**She flopped onto the couch with a sigh and stretched. I raised an eyebrow at her confused by her again.**

"**What do you mean you won't be here there for long?"**

**I narrowed my eyes at her, my temper rising, thinking that she asked me here and now I have to leave.**

**"Drec bmyla ec nahdat sa yht dra kio dryd ufhat ed mucd dra bnubando. Ymm E naymmo ryja du suja ec so lmudrac yht cdivv, ymm dra vinhedina lysa fedr dra ruica."**

_"This place is rented to me and the guy that owned it lost the property. All I really have to move with me is my clothes and stuff, all the furniture came with the house."_

"**So you called me all the way out here when you knew you were losing this place? I could've just stayed back in Spira for all this crap!" **

**--Nico's POV--**

**My ears snapped onto my head hearing Paine's voice raise at me in anger. My body shrunk and slid into the couch as I tried to find some hiding place away from her wrath, but I had to explain myself from another of her explosions. I decided to try and tell her in English, so that it wouldn't be too bad.**

"**I—did n-not find…o-o-out u-until t-today."**

**With Al Bhed being my native language, it was hard for me to say, aside from me being scared. I understood English fine, but trying to speak it was hard since there were so many different ways for English to sound.**

**I looked over at her slowly hoping that she had calmed me down at least a little.**

**--Paine's POV--**

**I felt a pang of guilt after hearing her response and in English too. I sighed and dropped my head shaking it. Thinking all of this through before looking back at her.**

"**So what are you going to do now?"**

**" E vuiht yhudran zup, pid ed'c eh Atja yht E fyhd du kad drana YCYB."**

_"I found another job, but it's in Edge and I want to get there ASAP."_

**I nodded at her and picked up my bag, slinging it onto my shoulder.**

"**Well, if you want to get there ASAP, then better hurry and get your stuff cause the last airship will be leavin' soon."**

**She perked up and jumped over the couch, rushing into her room. Within two minutes, she was in front of me huffing and smiling as usual.**

**I rolled my eyes at her and went outside with her right behind.**

**We had to rush to catch the airship and got there right before they were closing it up for take off. I stayed in my spot to catch my breath and saw Nico lying sprawled out in the floor, panting like a dog for air. **

**She had on her hood and had her tail tucked in; I looked at her with a quizzical look then poked her in the side with the tip of my boot. She opened her eyes and looked up at me still panting.**

"**Breath through your nose, you'll stay out of breath if you keep breathin like that." I eyed a not too crowded spot of the ship and took a seat to rest, falling asleep soon after.**

**--Nico's POV--**

**Once we got on the airship, I fell on the floor from all the running and from multitasking to hide my tail and ears. The falling in the floor and panting was exaggerated some, but I was tired!**

**The ceiling started to spin so I closed my eyes hoping that it'd stop soon when felt something poke my side. I looked up at her as she spoke, not even bothering to listen and closed my eyes back. I heard the click of her heels as she left my side and went somewhere not far from me.**

**I opened my eyes again and crawled next to the door, letting my head hang. I looked up briefly to find that Paine was just on the other side of the area and probably sleep considering her pose. I decided that was a good idea and hung my head again, going out cold.**

* * *

Whew! They made it...whats next?

* * *


	4. Nightmares Pt1 In the face of Death

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill.

**Author's Note:**

I just had to put this one up, it couldn't wait any longer. Anyway in this chapter, you get a glimpse of Nico's past and of her anger.

**

* * *

**

--Nico's Dream--

_I wonder what Mother has cooked for dinner tonight…hopefully its not that weird soup we had the other day…it smelled funny.__I snickered as I remembered Father's face when he came home and smelled the soup. My smile soon faded as I remembered how my parents had one of their arguments. _

_It seemed that as time went on they had been arguing more…something about leaving Macalania Woods. We had already left our other home on Kilika Island because of Sins last attack. Now that I think about it…we've had to leave a lot of the places we use to call home…Father said something else about going back to Home. Mother for some reason said that she couldn't go back for something…whatever it was it didn't matter as long as we were together._

_I was coming up to the path that led to Bevelle and picked up my speed since the people of Yevon hated Al Bhed. Seeing some of Bevelle's soldiers, I looked for somewhere to hide and jumped behind a tree, peeking over every now and then to see if they had left. I don't know how long I was there, but I didn't care since I was so scared, the guards had finally gone away and the coast was clear. I shot off from behind the tree not slowing down until I was at the trail that led to the Sky Trail. I slowed my pace as I came closer to my family's campsite, but soon stopped dead in my tracks._

_The campsite had been trashed and my parents were nowhere in sight; I wanted to scream for them, but I couldn't. I dropped my things and backed away slowly before sprinting away, I ran up the trail as fast as my legs could take me, looking everywhere I could for them and because I knew that something bad had happened to them. The last thing I remembered was calling for my mother and then a sharp pain hitting me in my right shoulder, I let out a cry of pain and gripped my shoulder feeling a liquid coming from it and a hole._

_I pulled up my hand and saw blood, then suddenly there were the sounds of boots coming towards me and that's when a Bevelle soldier came into view. He looked down at me and I was frozen with fear by the look in his eyes; disgust, hatred, anger…he bent down and looked at me I began to whimper and then his face changed and told me to 'Shut Up', hitting me in the head with the butt of his gun._

_I woke up to a splitting headache and a bright light shinning on me which only made my headache worse. A raspy groan left me as I started coming to I tried to sit up, but my arms were strapped down, I started to struggle when I felt that same sharp pain from earlier and whimpered. As the pain continued to surge through me, I heard footsteps again and stopped everything even held my breath. Two Guado appeared and my eyes widened in fear seeing their faces, but I automatically started asking them questions about where I was and what was going on._

_They looked at each other and said something to each other that I didn't completely understand, I continued to ask them questions until I saw one pick up a large needle with some weird liquid in it. The Guado looked at me before he plunged it into my arm and I let out a shriek and started to struggle ignoring the pain in my shoulder, all I wanted was to get away. They exchanged more words and the other Guado pushed me back, holding me down as the other emptied the liquid into my arm and removed it from my arm. Tears streamed down my face when I felt a shocking pain from my head to my toes…they were zapping me! I screamed again in pure agony with so many questions going through my head as fast as the lightening was going through my body then it stopped. Just as fast as it went away it came back ten times stronger and more painful, I screamed again and next thing I knew everything went black again._

**--End Nico's Dream--**

**I opened my eyes and was greeted by the soft humming of the airships engine. I groaned, rubbing my head and looked at my surroundings. I saw that the majority of the people had made a small crowd near the door like they were looking at something.**

"**What ye think is wrong with fella?"**

"**Dunno…looks to be havin a seizure or something…"**

**That's when I remembered the events from yesterday and quickly moved from my corner, through the crowd telling them to back away. I kneeled over Nico and what I saw worried me…it even scared me a bit.**

**Nico's eyes were rolled in the back of her head and she was whispering in Al Bhed…whispering something I'd never expect to hear from her.**

**"E'mm demm dras…demm dras vun fryd drao tet du sa…vun fryd drao tet du so vysemo…E'MM DEMM DRAS!!"**

_"I'll kill them…kill them for what they did to me…for what they did to my family…I'LL KILL THEM!"_

**She lunged forward at me, grabbing my arms, her claws pierced through my leather gloves and into my skin. I gasped at how fast she grabbed me, I looked down and saw she broke the leather and then felt the pain of her nails going deeper into my arms as she squeezed them harder. For the first time in a long while, I felt afraid…I felt like I was going to die all over again. I snapped out of my trance as I heard Nico yell at me.**

**"Fro?! Damm sa fro oui tet drec du sa?! DAMM SA!!"**

_"Why?! Tell me why you did this to me?! TELL ME!!"_

**I looked at her confused, I hadn't done anything to her, but if I didn't hurry and snap her out of this, I'd end up armless.**

"**Nico! Snap out of it! Nico!" I yelled, but she did hear me, so I tried again, but in Al Bhed.**

_"Helu! Fygi ib! Ed'c sa, Byeha! Chyb uid uv ed!"_

"**Nico! Wake up! It's me, Paine! Snap out of it!"**

**This time she heard me, her faced softened and she loosened her grip.**

"**P-Paine…." She said softly in English as reality was coming back to her slowly. She closed her eyes and shook her head and opened them as if it was hard to do, she looked at me, dazed and confused, like a child that just came out of the dark.**

**She looked around and saw the other people looking at her in horror, then looked down at me, my eyes were wide, brow furrowed in concentration, huffing slowly, and sweating a bit. Then she looked down at her hands and her eyes grew to the size of Chocobo eggs; she slowly looked back up at me, but this time her eyes were filled with terror, guilt, and of course, confusion.**

**--Nico's POV--**

**As I soaked in the sight that was before me, I swallowed hard before having the courage to look at Paine. I didn't know what had happened just then, but I felt sick and scared. I wanted to say something with my mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, but nothing came, not even a gasp. After a moment I found my voice.**

**"F-fryd rubbahat…fryd tet E tu…ruf tet drec rubbah…?**

_"W-what happened…what did I do…how did this happen…?"_

**--Paine's POV--**

**I gave a sigh of relief as she spoke, I knew that she had come back to reality, but furrowed my brow at the pain in my arms.**

"**We'll worry about that later, first we have to fix this."**

**I looked at the other passengers who were still in a state of shock. I sighed seeing that they wouldn't be of much help and gave another sigh.**

"**Nico, you're gonna have to work with me on this now, alright?"**

**She nodded at me and looked at the situation. Her claws had gone in quite deep, but not as much as it looked. She carefully started to remove her claws from my arms and it hurt like hell, but I got through it with some grunts and sharp inhales. **

**Once there was enough relief she pulled them out quickly, retracting them in one swift, slow motion.**

* * *

Yikes! Nico has one hell of a temper...scary no? But there ya go, nice long chapter to hold you over for a little while. You'll figure out more about Nico later,but its sooo juicy you can't wait right? Oh well too bad, you do.

* * *


	5. Teenage Hormones

Hey I know its been a while, but I had some issues with this chapter, but enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**

You know what it is.

**Author's Note:**

This is Nico and Dax's POVs and you get to see a small change in Nico and a bit of Dax's atitude.

**Ch.5: Teenage Hormones

* * *

**

**Blood seeped out of the holes of my arms keeping me from being able to get a potion to heal myself, but thankfully a lady and man from the crowd came to our aid. The woman was tending to Nico whilst the man rolled my arms up with some gauze and medical tape. It was silent between the two of us, but the man broke the silence.**

"Yer friend ove' there…what was with her goin off on ye like that? Do she hav' some kinda disease or somethin' cause that be the first time I don seen that 'for.."

**I didn't answer him immediately because I didn't know myself what had happened so I told him.**

"**To tell you the truth, I don't know myself…that's the first it's ever happened…"**

**He seemed satisfied and finished up, leaving me in my corner.**

**The rest of the trip to Edge was silent. No one spoke of the incident for the rest of the trip, but the entire time I was trying to figure out what Nico had meant. **_**What had she dreamed about that made her go off like that…and who did what to her and her family…and why did she want to kill them…**_

**My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden rattling of the airship which meant we were landing. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, but dropped it as quickly as I had picked it up. My wounds were aching since apparently, Nico had pierced through my muscles.**

"Damn it…"** I looked down at my bag as I held onto one of my arms, rubbing it lightly. Nico came over with a sullen look on her face and picked up the bag, not even looking at me. I watched her as she walked over to the exit, I soon followed after her.**

**Edge was not the most…attractive places I had ever seen. It was crowded with buildings and people were almost non-existent. Both of us looked at our surroundings with unpleasing looks, but it was what it was.**

**We walked down the concrete streets in complete silence, I felt somewhat sad that Nico wasn't hopping around as usual…yea it annoyed me, but it was better than seeing her sulk the entire time, so I decided to try and do something.**

"I'm not mad at you, so you can stop that sulking already and before we decided to do anything else, our first priority is to find someplace to live."

**--Nico--**

**I snapped my head in Paine's direction as she spoke to me. Neither of us had said anything since the airship and I wasn't sulking…well not much, I had been trying to remember what was going through my head before I had my rude awakening. I nodded to her and picked up a newspaper as we passed a stand. We stopped at a small café for some breakfast and searched through the newspaper for an apartment. I found one that was close to the ****7****th**** Heaven****, since I knew the address, but the cost of it was at least four of my paychecks back at the Chocobo Ranch. I looked up to see if Paine had any luck, by her frustrated expression I could tell she hadn't so I took my chances.**

"**Is, Byeha? E vuiht y bmyla vun nahd. Ed'c vimmo vinhecrat yht ajanodrehk fedr 4 patnuusc, 3 ½ pydrnuusc yht edc lmuca du dra fungbmyla fa'na kuehk du…zicd dra bnela ec y mud…" **

"_Um, Paine? I found a place for rent. It's fully furnished and everything with 4 bedrooms, 3 ½ bathrooms and its close to the workplace we're going to…just the price is a lot…"_

**She looked up from her own paper and took mine. I closed my eyes, bracing for her outburst, but it never came. I waited a bit longer thinking she probably hadn't seen it yet it still didn't happen. Opening an eye a little to see what was going on; she was staring at me with a questionable look on her face at me. She only shook her head at me and continued looking over the newspaper, possibly deciding on whether to take it or not.**

**Soon after, I heard whispers…angry whispers it sounded like. I lifted my hood a little so that I could here better and try to pinpoint the source of the whispers. My eyes grew slightly at the conversation and laid my head down, so I wouldn't seem too nosy or too obvious. **

**--Dax's POV--**

**I leaned against the wall in the back of the coffee shop. I hated the place, but it was the only place I could find where I could work and sleep. The apartments around here were too expensive for my meager pay which was a lot less than it should have been, but I didn't complain as long as I got paid.**

**My situation at the moment had to do with the cook. He was once again complaining about my dress attire and accusing me, again, of screwing up the orders. It was a daily occurrence since I had started working here a couple of weeks ago. Today he was sayin' that I had messed with his famous soup by adding pepper to it. I only sighed and rolled my eyes at him which only irritated him more and made him yell louder and spit.**

**I held my head further back to not get a face full of tobacco filled spit which did me a bit of good. For some reason, today was different than usual, instead of me just nodding and throwin' out my sarcastic comments, not lettin' any of it bother me, it did. I was getting frustrated and fed up with all of this guy's crap.**

"You know what; I really don't give a shit about you complaining anymore. Since I got here you have been treatin me like I'm some kind of servant in a castle and you, the crooked king. I got news for you; you ain't nothin', but an over-paid, over-stuffed, tobacco chewin, sack of worthless Chocobo shit! Now really, why in the world would I EVER think about touching ANY of the food you cook? It's the most disgusting, gut-wrenching and whatever other words describe gross, food I have ever seen in my life! I've seen dogs pull food out of the trash that looks better than what you cook, and another thing. I am sick of you fat ass complaining all the time, so you know what, I quit!"

**I pulled off my waiter's uniform and threw it in the cook's face, which was awe-struck at my outburst, and left.**

**--Nico's POV--**

**After the last words were spoken, one of the voices started leaving and I looked up. My mouth fell open and my eyes grew slightly wider as I saw him walk out. Everything had suddenly gone into slow motion, I could heart my heartbeat. It was like a tennis ball hitting a brick wall into my throat.**

* * *

Whew! Some comic relief and more random outbursts! Well, well, it seems Nico has a soft side for Dax already..strange and they've never spoken...yet...


End file.
